


Kiss

by Esmee



Category: Hana Yori Dango | Boys Over Flowers (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 15:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esmee/pseuds/Esmee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens if Jan Di's heart doesn't want Gu Jun Pyo but another? One-Shot (takes place at graduation).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Well here is my first go on BOF fanfiction. x.x this is a oneshot between Jan Di and Ji Hoo, at graduation. What if her heart doesn't want Gu Jun Pyo but another instead. =) 
> 
> I do not own BOF. 
> 
> I just own the plot and any original characters.

Just being in his arms felt safe and just right. It was hard to let go, it was also starting to hurt for her to let him go. Her first love and lastly her soulmate. He was always there for her, lending a hand and supporting her. More than Gu Jun Pyo. She owned him everything. By the fountains, watching them lit up in the night sky she knew what He was about to say. He tried to say it to her about three times now, each time, she purposely found away to avoid it.

She was scared. If he ever say those words she might have stayed in his arms instead of running back to Gu Jun Pyo. Gu Jun Pyo also supported her too...helping her and such when she was out on the street with nowhere to go. She was torn between two amazing guys. One that had supported her the entire time she had met him and the other who had always made her laugh...smile and always made her feel good with his random small acts of kindness.

_Goodbye my soulmate_

Jan Di thought sadly as she let go of Ji Hoo's shoulder and the song faded in the background. His hand didn't loosen his grip around her waist.

She still felt bad for rejecting his proposal the other day. He had been so sweet, kind and understanding. He didn't even get angry at her at the rejection. He had gone so far just for her and it would have been normal if he has any signs of resentment, but alias he didn't. It was just his personality.

He rested his head against her forehead as another song began to start.

A very famous song called- My Heart will go On in the background.

She was confused.

Why haven't he just let go?

He sighed-

and she felt his warm breathe tickled her cheek.

Her heart fluttered just as the first time they had met.

"Just one more." He uttered; and she found herself nodding in an agreement.

He didn't want her to go.

He didn't want to let her go.

Jan Di eyes watered in tears, almost blinding her.

She felt so terrible.

They danced within each other arms for awhile, slowly, around the room in a waltz.

Why was her heart being so unsure again?

She chosen Gu Jun Pyo.

Why does her heart lingers for another still?

She twirl and just as the song ended; she was lost.

He lifted her chin.

His touch was so warm against her chin and she found herself closing her eyes in bliss. She should pull away, her head told her so, but yet her body stays there waiting...waiting for something to happen.

She felt his hot breathe once more and this time it's over her lips and suddenly, her lips became very dry. She felt him getting closer, his head tilted but then he stopped, just as his lips was just half a inch away from her own.

It suddenly became very hot.

His hands trembled on her waist and on her chin.

He wanted this, but before he could back away, fighting with all of his might to not do this. He was surprised when he felt something warm on his. Before he closed his eyes and moved his lips against hers softly and gently, she kissed him back eagerly, parting her lips he slipped his tongue inside of her mouth. The kiss was sweet and then she felt it. He moaned softly in her mouth and that was when the trance broken and she broke away instantly.

Both utterly confused.

Heart speeding up.

What had she just done?

Her eyes watered- _I'm so sorry Ji Hoo Sunbae_


End file.
